nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Guila
Geera (ギーラ) is a Holy Knight who partially killed herself to access the Capital of the Dead. She is the primary antagonist of the Capital of the Dead Arc Appearance Geera is a young female with a slim build. She has long black hair and her eyes are depicted as if they are closed. Armor Her attire consists of a single white one piece with a small white coat. She wears long white boots and and a pair of high heels. Unlike other Holy Knights, she is shown to wear barely an metal armor except for her gloves and knee protectors. She also wears a white headband on her head. /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality She is a very dedicated knight who is so faithful that she killed herself in order to chase Elizabeth and the Seven Deadly Sins who entered the Capital of the Dead. She is also extremely confident in her abilities and strength, seeing as how she readily fought Diane and Meliodas together at the same time. History A some point Geera was initiated into the Holy Knights and obtained the rank of apprentice, becoming the disciple of the Holy Knight, Helbram. Only a day before she tracked down the Seven Deadly Sins to the Capital of the Dead, she still maintained the rank of an apprentice and lacked the strength of an accomplished Holy Knight. Mysteriously promoted, she gained tremendous power and demonstrated extreme skill despite her youth and inexperience; a phenomenon associated with the enigmatic "New Generation" of Holy Knights. Plot Capital of the Dead Arc Geera tracks down the Sins to a small village said to be the gateway to the Capital of the Dead. Once there, and after seeing Meliodas and the others enter the place , she interrogates Ellen and her brother for information on how to do the same. Still uncertain on the specifics of entry , she decides killing herself to be the quickest means of reaching the Capital of the Dead and without hesitation, pierces her heart. Appearing before Meliodas, Diane, Elizabeth, and Hawk in the Capital of the Dead, the group wonders how she entered, to which Geera explains that she died to gain entrance and greets Meliodas and Diane, introducing herself as a Holy Knight. Drawing her rapier, Meliodas instructs Elizabeth and Hawk to escape. Geera launches an attack that and sends the two Sins flying, and comments that the capabilities of the Giant Clan and Diane's ability, "Creation", are not very impressive. As a response, Diane demonstrates her abilities and manages to trap Geera, though the Holy Knight easily frees herself with a blast from the tip of her rapier. She forces Diane back with another explosion and dodges Meliodas' rapid succession of attacks, while complimenting Meliodas' skill, and questioning why he doesn't uses his sword before attacking with a quick thrust of her rapier. Meliodas counters Geera's attack and reflects it back at her. However, Geera is revealed to be unharmed and explains that she was aware of Meliodas' "Full Counter" ability. She then requests that the two Sins satisfy her. Though both Meliodas and Diane launch a barrage of attacks against her, Geera easily overwhelms them with her ability, "Explosion". Before she is able to deliver a devastating blow, however, she is stopped by Ban. She asks that Ban release her rapier, and reveals the name of his ability, "Snatch", and explains that its details aren't well known to the kingdom. The Holy Knight then fires a "Drift Bomb" at Ban, whose explosion forces the Fox's Sin to release her rapier. Meliodas quickly attacks while her guard is down, only for her to dodge all his strikes and counter with a smokescreen generated with a click of her fingers before striking him in the back with another explosion. With Ban recovered, she comments on his immortality, telling him it is different from invincibility and that no matter how many times he regenerates, he will be turned into sliced meat before her. Geera then launches an attack on all three Sins at once, seemingly overpowering them with relative ease. While managing to wound Diane, she is attacked by Meliodas and Ban, though effortlessly knocks Meliodas away and slices off Ban's arm. Stabbing Ban though the throat, she is caught off guard by King, who thrusts his spear through Ban's torso, sending her crashing into one of the many crystals that dot the Capital of the Dead. Geera comments that King's betrayal, though unfortunate, was expected, to which King responds that he never had any intention to ally with them, and asks her to relay a message to Gilthunder. Insulted at the notion that the aforementioned Holy Knight is her superior, Geera tells King to save his jokes for sleep-talking and fires explosive "Shot Bombs" at him. King, however, easily counters her attack, which leads her to compliment his power and his capacity to use it in conjunction with his sacred treasure, the Spirit Spear, Chastiefol. She requests that all four of them attack her at once, but King says that he will fight her alone. Geera readies herself to fight King, but, much to her surprise, finds her cheek cut by King's spear before she has time to react. A barrage of continuous strikes rain down upon her as she rapidly dodges and defends King's relentless attack. Overwhelmed by the speed and accuracy of King's spear, she flees to higher ground and deflects King's spear with an explosion. Raising her rapier skyward, she activates her attack "Brilliant Detonation", but is overcome when King multiples Chastiefol into numerous smaller spears that swiftly pierce her from behind, destroying the crystal she is standing on and burying her under it's debris. Though severely injured, she rises from the debris and attacks an unguarded King, saying that even if he defends himself, he wouldn't come out unscathed if he is attacked at close range. Just before her attack reaches, it is repelled back at her by Meliodas and the force of the blast sends her soul back to the world of the living. Meliodas' group encounters her unconscious body once they have also returned and contemplate what they should do with her. Sometime later she is found by Helbram tied to a tree; her face written and drawn on, much to the amusement of her master. Abilities/Equipment Geera is a skilled fencer who wields a rapier. Though being an ordinary apprentice Holy Knight with "barely any power" the day before she fought the Seven Deadly Sins, she somehow mysteriously gained incredible power , enough to be able to overwhelm three of the Deadly Sins at once, albeit with them not having their sacred treasures. Abilities *'Explosion:' With a single flick, she can produce flares from the tip of her rapier which explode when contact is made. She is capable of controlling and manipulating the sizes of the explosions. Utilizing the explosives, she can also generate smokescreens to confuse enemies. Techniques *'Drift Bomb:' A small flare is produced at the tip of her rapier which drifts towards enemies and explodes. Although initially appearing to be weak in power, it is highly explosive and damaging. *'Shot Bomb:' A chain of explosive flares are produced by a single flick of her rapier. *'Brilliant Detonation:' Massive amounts of flares are accumulated and gathered before erupting and bursting apart, sending a rain of explosions onto enemies. Relationships Holy Knights Helbram Geera is the disciple of Helbram. Trivia *Her eyes appear to be naturally closed. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Holy Knight Apprentices